ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1 ---- (omg flame reminds me of myself) Redfeather let out a surprised sneeze when Squirrelpaw went over to another tree but shrugged and went back to his work. ~Patchfeather~ 02:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw had dove into work, something she usually didn't knew. She had quite the reputation amongst her Clan being both Swiftstar's apprentice and the deputy's daughter. She had a high expectation, but she'd only meet her own. The molly sighed feeling confused. Her serious feelings confused her. 02:54, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw groaned before flattening her ears and rolling back onto her paws. "Fine," came the solid grunt from the pointed molly, who stomped off a few fox-lengths before glaring back at her brother. "Get back to you're 'work', 'cause you're too scared to play with me." 02:58, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather had became a master at moss gathering and already had a ton. Now for the bracken, which he easily found and plucked some stems very carefully and placed them on top of the moss. ~Patchfeather~ 03:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw glanced back over at Redfeather. The ginger marveled tabby staring again. She glanced away forcefully. ''Why him? The arrogant molly picked up her collection of moss, bracken, bird feathers, and a little bit dry grass. She stomped her way back to camp, well more like walked firmly. 03:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather watched Squirrelpaw go. He wouldn't be long as well. A crashing nearby made him whip his head around to see three young cats come trampling down a step hill. They landed, all of them groaning in pain or anger. He slowly approached. "Uh..." he began, not knowing what to say. ~Patchfeather~ 03:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw frowned as his sister insulted him before leaving, guilt causing agonizing pain in his heart. Why did he have to be such a 'baby', as his sister always called him? Slumping his shoulders with a heavy sigh, Flamepaw returned to making nests. 03:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw having hears the noise as well turned to see the rogues. For a split second before she readied herself for battle dropping the nest bedding. 03:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Ow! I got a thorn in my nose!" Peridot exclamed, scratching at his poor pink nose. "Here! I can help!" Storm offered, hopping over to his brothers side and licking the thorn out. White got to her paws, shaking twigs and stuff out of her fur. "Er, hi. I'm White, and these are my idiot friends Storm and Peridot. We sort of fell here, as you can see," the black and white she-cat informed Redfeather. 03:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, Streampaw pouted in the Apprentice's den. Nobody ever wanted to play with her...Flamepaw, meanwhile, glanced around, wondering where the rest of the moss was. Dusksong probably had some in her den... 03:32, October 6, 2016 (UTC) After talking a moment, and almost getting his tail bit by the little gray one, Redfeather decided to take them to camp, to see Swiftstar. He had told them of ThunderClan and their purpose in life, it was a good idea to tell rogues and loners, the clan could get more clanmates. And these three seemed interested. 14:03, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now back in camp was fixing the Apprentices' den. The ginger tabby had been intently focused on working and not talking to anyone else being with Redfeather. The apprentice bowed her head, eyes narrowed at a slick spot on the roof of the little "cave". 14:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather led the way into camp, the three young cats following, stopping to sniff stuff every few moment, while Redfeather waited for them without urging them on. They had to get an idea of life in the Clan if they were to stay. After they had finshed rubbing their cheeks on some ferns, Redfeather continued and ledd them to the mouth of the leaders den. "Swiftstar," he called. "What?" came Swiftstar sour voice. She slipped out of the den, her eyes widening when she saw the four young cats. "What is this?" Redfeather told her the story. With narrowed eyes, Swiftstar thought. After some long moment she had decided. "Okay. They will stay. I'll do their ceremoines tonight. Show them their new den and give them bedding." "Right away, Swiftstar," Redfeather said in a voice that made him appear much older then fourteen moons. He nodded to the three cats and led them to the apprentices den. He'd take the younger one to the nursery once the other two were settled in. 14:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Without hesitation, Brambleclaw rose from her nest in the nursery to peer outside. The tabby deputy narrowed her eyes at the four cats before sitting down with her eyes on them stonily. Her cold gaze, said to have been like that of Medusa, followed the cats. Squirrelpaw turned stopping her work upon the cats in camp. Would Redfeather do that? What if they were spies? She thought, the tabby back up until her back paws touched the den as they passed. 14:24, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Brambleclaw," Redfeather dipped his head respectfully to the deputy. "We have new clanmates," he mewed. He turned to Peridot. "This is going to be your den. You'll be joining your brother and friends in another few moons." Peridot frowned. "But I want to be with Storm," he mewed, pleading eyes on his white brother. Storm nuzzled Peridot's head. "It'll be all right. I'm just a few feet away, and we can see each other everyday." Peridot nodded, but still didn't look too happy. He turned to Brambleclaw, then Redfeather, uncertain on what to do now. "Stay here," Redfeather ordered the two older cats with a flick of his tail. He led the way into the nursery. They found Morningkit snuggled up on a huge mossy nest. "Just lie here for now, you can be Morningkit's nestmate." Peridot stared at the sleeping tabby. He looked soft... maybe he could be friends? Meanwhile, White waved her tail to Brambleclaw. "Hi," she said, awkwardly. 14:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw observed the cat with high demeanor, cold and arrogant. Hm..that must be where Squirrelpaw got her arrogance. The deputy swiftly turned making her way back to her nest where her daughter and Yellowkit where. Marigoldkit squirmed slightly before going still, Yellowkit remained asleep. Squirrelpaw watched as the cats went into the nursery, where her mother was. She flattened her ears, obviously not trusting these cats. 14:39, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Peridot curled up closely next to Morningkit, who's nose twitched, along with his paws, then he fell still. Redfeather left the nursery and took White and Storm to the apprentices den. "Hi, Squirrelpaw," Redfeather greeted the apprentice. He padded into the den, with the two close behind. "There is already some nests made, just take any that don't smell like they're being used, and then Swiftstar will call a meeting later, and you'll be made full members of ThunderClan." White nodded. "Thank you," Storm murmured acknowledgement. Redfeather backed out of the den to give the new cats some space. 14:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw said nothing. Although arrogant she absolutely disliked any outsiders. The ginger tabby narrowed her eyes before quickly making her way to her nest and moving it far away. 14:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm twitched his whiskers when he saw Squirrelpaw moving her nest. He looked over at White, who shrugged. Storm decided to go and talk to his new denmate. "Hi, I'm Storm, well, going to be Stormpaw... it's nice to meet you," he meowed, his amber eyes flickering around the den in amazment. 14:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw raised her head head, standing tall. "Mhm," she muttered turning away to face away from them and fix up the back of the Apprentices' den. Soon she'd be a warrior. 15:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm flattened his ears. Did she have to be so openly rude? "I can help!"he suggested. "I want to do the best I can for the Clan. I had heard about Clans before, but I hadn't known they were really real," he started babbling. White, meanwhile groaned and covered her ears. Storm was so '' annoying. 18:22, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw turned to glare at the tom. "Could you just shut up!" She snapped, eyes narrowed on the outsider. ''Nobody wanted them here. Why were they here? She thought coldly before stomping out once done with the den. Next she headed to the Elders' den. 19:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm watched in dismay as the apprentice left. Was everyone going to be mean here? Redfeather said the Clan needed more warriors and they'd be welcome! White flicked her tail to Storm. "Don't let the piece of dung get to you, it's her loss." Redfeather stuffed bracken into the gaps in the Elders hollow log. It was beginning to crumble with age, it may be about time to find a new den, but it was good enough for now. Morningkit woke to fur shoved up his nose. He reeled back with a sneeze of surprise, and to get the fur out. A pale gray kit was curled up next to him. Great StarClan... not another ''one. He liked being the only kit! 20:05, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw seeing that Redfeather was doing the Elders' den turned in the direction of the Warriors' den. ''Why was he everywhere? She thought frustrated. The ginger tabby worked her way through the small crowd that gathered. Was Swiftstar gonna make her a warrior early? The tabby shook that thought away, Swiftstar would never do that. Yellowkit had woken up and now stared at Morningkit. The dirty yellow-grey tabby yawned slightly before shaking that off. A week and a half old, old enough to actually play. The tabby tom stood and decided to "try" to make some acquaintances. 21:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw nervously pricked his bright, flame-colored ears at the sight of the new cats. Uh-oh...he didn't like new cats, they were usually cold to him. Meanwhile, Streampaw was, of course, very excited to meet the new cats... so she could finally play with someone. Rainstorm lay awkwardly in the medicine cat den, watching the painful Dusksong. 21:27, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw flattened her ears at the sight of the medicine den. There was a weird scent coming form in there. Thinking better of it the ginger tabby turned and left camp. She spent most of her time out of camp practicing her moves and hunting. Yellowkit walked up to Morningkit. "H-hi, I-i'm Y-y-yellowkit." he said softly. 21:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Unable to bear the pain any longer, Dusksong let out a growl before trotting out of her den. Rainstorm was fine, but she needed to find more herbs. She'd need an extra hand as well, someone not annoyingly loud... "Flamepaw!! You're coming with me to get herbs." 21:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit looked sharply at Yellowkit, well looked like he was looking. "Hey, I'm Morningkit," he said in a cool tone, tossing his head in self-pride. Peridot awoke and watched the two other kits, too worried about going near them. Meanwhile, Storm saw Streampaw and decided to see if she was nice. "Hi, I'm Storm," he murmured quietly, expecting to be yowled at, White watched in interest. 21:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Nodding slowly, Flamepaw jumped up to his paws and nervously followed the medicine cat. Streampaw pricked her ears in interest as she was approached. Young Cats...Young cats would play!! "I'm Streampaw!" 21:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now outside of camp wandered around. The ginger tabby knew of the borders and knew better than crossing them. "Why him, Squirrelpaw?" She asked herself softly. Yellowkit tossed his head, dust flying in the process. "I came from outside," he said thinking of Celeste's still body. 21:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Morningkit mewed. "So did I!" Peridot couldn't help but leap up, as soon as he did he shrank back down and silently watched the two kits. Storm flattened his ears in surprise. He had been expecting to be screamed at but... not like that. "Nice to meet you, Streampaw. We're joining ThunderClan. My name's White, but you can call me... uh, White," White meowed, approaching her friend and Streampaw. 21:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw had been a bit worn out from the patrol he had been sent on, and let out a heaving sigh as he padded into the apprentice's den, glad no one had asked him to go somewhere else. His tail slowly swept the den floor as he plodded over to his nest. -'''jasminemoon the grass is always greener 21:53 Thu Oct 6 (I don't believe Squirrelpaw is currently in camp) Redfeather padded out of the elders den, and inspected the outside. It looked sloppy. His paws itched to be walking around. Primroseshade ate a vole outside the warriors den. She liked the thought of new Clanmates, ThunderClan needed as many warriors as they could get. 22:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) (I actually edited my post because I noticed that.) - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 22:06 Thu Oct 6 (Sorry, she's a little confused with her feelings right now.) Squirrelpaw felt confused, she liked Redfeather and all but she also liked Beechpaw. 22:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "...Do you two like to wrestle?" The majority of Streampaw's clanmates were far too occupied with riduculous training and work...it w as terrible. 22:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar left her den and made her way to the Elders den to find Redfeather drooling over his work. "Come to my den, Redfeather," she meowed. Redfeather followed, wondering if he was in trouble or not... "Are you kidding me?" White snorted strolling forward and whacking Storm in the face. "It's what we live for." 22:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) After a while of this, Squirrelpaw went back to camp. Her green gaze flickering everywhere. Fear and worry was deep in her chest, Why was she feeling this? for two separate toms? 22:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Really? Sweet!! My brother never does, he's...weird, real shy." Streampaw grunted, clearly displeased with her brother's lack of fire. Meanwhile, Flamepaw stumbled after the medicine cat. "Did Rainstorm get better?" 22:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar had Redfeather sit down in her den. He looked around, feeling a little worried. "I have seen you hunt and fight before, despite your..." she trailed off, nodding to his leg. "I've thought long and hard, and I believe you can become a warrior." Redfeather's eyes widened. A warrior? really? "Do you think you can handle it?" Swiftstar asked, a challenge flashing in her green eyes. Redfeather nodded. "I think so, I know so," "Want to?" Storm asked, excitedly tap-dancing. 22:24, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw blinked at the tom. "Me 'n you?"---- "Yeah, he's fine now, surprisingly." Dusksong commented as she sauntered along, briefly glancing back at the pointed tom to confirm that he was following her. "But we need herbs...badly. He was lucky that my only herb was Tormentil." 22:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw sighed as she made her way through camp. She heard the silent voice of Swiftstar talking to someone. She quietly made her way through camp, entering the apprentices den she saw Streampaw and the outsiders. Ugh, she thought. She made her way past them then Beechpaw. 22:42, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw opened his eyes sleepily at the sound of Squirrelpaw entering, and flicked an ear in greeting, then closed his eyes again. He was a tad irritated that she had interrupted his rest, but whatever. - 22:46 Thu Oct 6 "Does that cure poisoning?" Flamepaw asked in a small voice, curiously glancing up at Dusksong as she trudged along, clearly in agony. He didn't ask about it though, he feared her snapping at him. "Yeah, it does." It was a simple response in the form of a grunt, but the apprentice didn't mind. 23:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! We can play fight and see who's better, I have to warn you, I am called one of the best fighters out there," Storm mewed, puffing his chest out in pride. White rolled her eyes. "Your one of the worst." Redfeather padded out of the den, Swiftstar hot of his heels. "I'm going to make those new cats members of the Clan now," she informed him. He sat down to wait. Wow... he was a warrior... Swiftstar let out a yowl to summon the Clan. 23:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Rump playfully up in the air like a giddy dog, Streampaw stalked forward with her ears flattened. "Well, I'll warn you, my mentor and I have been-" She stopped herself, pricking her ears in interest as Swiftstar's call rang throughout the clearing. "Aw, rats." Rainstorm struggled out of the Medicine Cat den. His leg felt extremely tender, and wasn't pleased to be moving, but he forced himself along. 23:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flicked his tail at Yellowkit. "You can watch the meeting if you want," he murmured, squeezing his way to the nursery entrance, while Peridot hurried out of the den. "Don't worry, we can fight after the meeting," Storm mewed and bounded over to the gathered cats, nuzzling Peridot's had as he sat down next to him. White coolly followed, head held high and proud. "Today, ThunderClan has new members, Peridot, Storm, White, you shall be known as Peridotkit, Stormpaw, and Whitepaw. Stormpaw, Whitepaw, your mentors will be Primroseshade and Redfeather. Oh, yeah, and Redfeather has proven himself to be a warrior," Swiftstar meowed all at once. Primroseshade bounded forward and touched her nose to Stormpaw's. Redfeather touched his to the chilly Whitepaw. He felt even more surprised, he was a warrior now and a mentor. 23:20, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw watched the ceremony silently, listening intently as the new cats received their mentors. Hah, Storm had to share a mentor with Flamepaw! Once the ceremony finished, she grinned in almost an evil manner, strutting up to Stormpaw. "Hah! You got Primroseshade, she's my brother's mentor. Good luck with hanging around my brother all day. Really, battle-training should be a piece of cake for you." 23:23, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure it won't be that bad..." Stormpaw mewed upon hearing that h shared Flamepaw's mentor. "Yeah, I am pretty awesome," he added when Streampaw finished about the battle-training part. "Now, before Primroseshade starts showing me stuff, how about let's fight?" he suggested, flexing his claws, of course though he'd keep them sheathed. "What are we doing first?" Whitepaw asked bluntly to her mentor. Redfeather twitched his ears. He had never had an apprentice before... "Well... have you made your nest yet?" Whitepaw shook her head 'no'. "... go do that, then we'll... I'll figure it out," Redfeather stated, closing his eyes and grinning. It wouldn't be that hard to be a mentor. Whitepaw nodded and dashed off. She wasn't sure what to think of her mentor. He was missing a leg. That would probably mean he's slower and weaker. Swiftstar hopped gracefully down from the Highrock and into the clearing beneath. She saw Rainstorm, she thought of going over to him. 23:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "By 'piece of cake', I mean my brother's the worst fighter on this planet." Streampaw commented dryly before glancing down at the tom's claws. "Let's do it." Claws or not claws, she didn't care, although she was secretly confident that the tom would sheathe them. Even young loners knew better than to playfight with claws. Rainstorm grunted in what seemed to be slight agony. He has just settled down, and now the ceremony was over! Yeah, he definitely wasn't going back into Medicine Cat den for a bit, it took him long enough just to get outside. 23:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw crouched and sprang at Streampaw, landing a blow to her shoulder, then sharply trotting away before she could catch him. Swiftstar decided, then headed over to Rainstorm. "Hi, Rainstorm. How are you?" she asked, in a voice where you couldn't tell how she felt or was thinking. 23:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw simply grunted as the tom landed a blow on her shoulder, and then waited for him to strike again.---- Rainstorm flinched in surprise as the sound of Swiftstar's voice. Even just by glancing at her...he felt countless emotions stir, primarily sorrow for what he had done...for what he had needed to do. "...I'm better now, Dusksong did a good job. Morningkit as well." 23:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw sprang once again at Streampaw. ---- Swiftstar nodded. "That's good. Morningkit seemed very proud with himself," she commented about her foster son. 23:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw quickly flattened herself against the ground before sliding forward, and then pushing upwards with her front paws, intending on flipping the tom over.---- How his heart burned with agony, more pain than what had existed in his adder-wound. He had given up, given up on trying so easily...how could he have been so foolish? How could Swiftstar possibly ever forgive him? The tom forced a small smile, glancing at the nursery. "Yeah...he has a right to be proud, real smart kid." 23:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormpaw veered out of the way just in time. He had battle trained with Whitepaw since they first started walking, he had seen this move many times before. Swiftstar looked at her paws, not knowing what to say. Anger mixed with grief, longing and love were all mixed together. She didn't know if she should be angry with him, or what. But either way, she still felt a burning love for him in her heart. 23:55, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw immediately raced after the tom, aiming blows at his hind legs. Rainstorm shifted awkwardly at the silence, worry starting to grow in his belly. He just...- "-...I'm...really sorry..." It was all he could really say. 00:00, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw watched the ceremony with emotionless eyes. Meanwhile, Blackclaw sat watching the cats. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw sat in her spot. She'd fully recovered and now she had taken her duties back up. After the ceremony the deputy headed back to the nursery to check on her two kits before sorting patrols. 00:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, Flamepaw trotted back into camp with Dusksong, weighed down and stumbling with all the herbs the medicine cat had made him carry. They would've collected even more, but the cramps Dusksong had was too much. 00:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw made her nest, thinking about Clanlife and Stormpaw, and Redfeather, and if she would be a good warrior. Meanwhile, Stormpaw hopped up and down to try and avoid Streampaw's blows but failed. He fell flat on his face when she landed a blow on his hindlegs, and quickly rolled back up. Redfeather thought about what to do with his apprentice. Primroseheart sat beside him, giving him useful tips. 00:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm felt his innards tense, a cold lump forming in his stomach as he silently waited for a response from Swiftstar. Perhaps her response would be but a big smack to his face with an unsheathed paw? Streampaw flattened her ears, bracing herself for an attack from Stormpaw as he rolled back up. 00:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw sorted two patrols before flicking her ears towards Swiftstar and Rainstorm furiously. Rekindling maybe? The tabby molly sighed before retiring back to the nursery. Meanwhile, Squirrelpaw curled up in her nest after the ceremony. Bitterness and confusion was all she felt. She liked two different toms and didn't know what to do. Surely she'd go crazy. 01:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Primroseshade sighed, rolling her eyes when she spotted Stormpaw and Streampaw play-fighting. She was padding over, about to stop them, but then halted. Her new apprentice fought very well... he may even finish his training early... Stormpaw fell on top of Streampaw, trying to flatten her. Primroseshade snorted and decided to let the two finish up their battling before yanking Stormpaw away. She padded up to Blackclaw. "Would you like to join me and Stormpaw training?" she asked, hopefully. She liked having the input of another warrior on her apprentices training. Ignoring Squirrelpaw, Whitepaw finished her nest, holding her head high and an arrogant look on her face, she pushed her way loudly out of the den and trotted over to Redfeather. "I'm ready to begin my training," she said, darkly. Redfeather nodded and led his apprentice out of camp. Peridotkit watched his brother and Streampaw longingly. That should be him and Stormpaw. He sighed and walked back to the nursery. Hopefully the other kits would like him. He spotted Morningkit and trotted up, looking brighter already. "Hi, I'm Peridotkit." Morningkit glared at him with blind eyes. "Yeah, I know." 01:55, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw glanced at the patrol. "Uh, sure." He said waving them off. The patched bicolored tom les the way out of camp. The warrior lashed his tail, if which was missing the tail tip. His dark gaze turned back onto the tortoiseshell cat. 02:10, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw grunted as the tom attempted to flatten her, so she took his position to her advantage. Sge wrapped her paws around his neck, slowly tightening her grip to cut off his air supply, and- "Hey!" She snapped as the mentor hauled the tom away. "I was just getting started!" Dusksong briefly glanced out of her den and at Rainstorm with Swiftstar. What was that idiot tom doing outside? Shrugging it off, she searched around, looking for an herb to help with her bellyache. 02:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "I'm going to... go and hunt," Swiftstar decided after a moment, feeling uncomfortable. Although, part of her was yowling for her to go back. "He needs to train!" Primroseshade mewed through Stormpaw's fur. "I'll finish you off later!" Stormpaw hollered as his mentor dragged him out of camp. 02:23, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw watched the two silently before making his way out of camp. His thoughts had been stuck in the last. The lab, his mother, deceased brother. 02:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, um...just..." The snowshoe trailed off awkwardly, shifting as he did so. "-...stay away from adders." Streampaw snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She huffed after the tom. Turning, she saw nervous little Flamepaw glancing around in a lonely manner. 02:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather showed Whitepaw which moves they'd be doing. As they practiced, she was very surprised at how quick and balenced he was. He kicked her in the jaw with a hindleg and sent her crashing to the ground. She looked up in surprise as a heartbeat later he stood over her, a paw planted on her chest. She always thought she was an awesome fighter, she always won rogue and loner fights... On the way to the sandy hollow, Primroseshade told Stormpaw of landmarks and the territory. 02:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw sauntered to her brother, letting out a soft snort as she leaned in close. "Done getting herbs, squirt?" He nodded in response. "...is it just me, or is Dusksong getting fat?" Streampaw snickered, making her brother's eyes grow wide. "T-That's mean, Streampaw, never say that to a molly!!" 02:44, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw woke about ten minutes later, having not slept well. The apprentice sniffed before leaving. She'd been trying to keep busy to keep her thoughts off of Redfeather, Beechpaw however was more like a friend to her. The ginger tabby squinted up at the dusky sky. Her green gaze stared up at the very pale moon and stars. Blackclaw watched the two silently. The bicolired warrior feeling some resentment towards their happy, disturbing past free life. 02:55, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw kicked Redfeather in the belly hard, but he wouldn't budge. "Aim for my throat or eyes! Some warriors have strong bellies," Redfeather hissed, almost choking as a laugh nearly came out of his mouth. Whitepaw obeyed and hit him in the eye. He closed it, reeling back, both eyes close tightly. Whitepaw took the chance and darted beneath him, hitting his hindlegs, causing them to buckle. She hit his throat with her paw, heavily and brought him down to the ground, paw planted on his neck as he choked. "How was that?" Through his choking, Redfeather smiled. "Great!" 03:02, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The tortoiseshell point snorted at her gentle brother. "Pah! The truth hurts, Flamepaw." 03:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw made her way through the Clan's territory. The dusky sky shining on her pelt as though it were fire. The tabby apprentice came upon a medium-sized tom. Black-pelted, golden eyes, and strong looking. She eyes him for a minute. 03:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Primroseheart padded into the sandy hollow to find Redfeather and Whitepaw there, panting and worn out. Stormpaw eyed Whitepaw in surprise. He had never seen her so.. out of breath. 03:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw observed the cats silently. Why was he here? they were good as far as he saw. 03:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw let out a soft whine, unsure of how to respond to his sister. "...but it was still really mean!" 03:29, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Who're you?" The ginger apprentice asked with narrowed forest-green eyes. The black and white tom eyed her for a minute with his golden eyes before speaking. "Ravenbeak of ShadowClan, miss." He said bowing dramatically. "You are?" He questioned. "Squirrelpaw, daughter of Brambleclaw." She said. The tom's eyes widened. "The deputy is your mother?" He asked. Brambleclaw had quite the reputation amongst the other Clans. 03:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Weird though, how plump she suddenly got..." Streampaw muttered under her breath, eyeing the medicine cat den suspiciously. 03:42, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, Primroseshade, Stormpaw, Blackclaw," Whitepaw and Redfeather greeted them. Redfeather then took Whitepaw to tour the territory, leaving the sandy hollow to the other cats. Primroseshade and Strompaw practiced the half-turn belly rake. .Primroseshade shook dust out of her fur. Her apprentice was more battle hardy then most his age. She padded over to Blackclaw. "What did you think?" she asked, flashing a glance back at her apprentice. "Would you like to attack him with me? two against one?" she added. That would probably surprise him, he did well with one enemy, but two? 13:38, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "He did okay," he said. Blackclaw had seen cats that had fought better than that, Hailfoot for example. "I suppose that'll be fine, I've nowhere to be." Ravenbeak eyed the ThunderClan cat. "An apprentice?" He questioned, Brambleclaw's daughter. He thought bemused. 14:04, October 7, 2016 (UTC) "This is Snakerocks," Redfeather announced to Whitepaw when they appeared by the tall boulders. "Be careful here, it is called Snakerocks for a good reason," he added, shuddering when he remembered how Rainstorm had barely survived his recent adder bite. Swiftstar hunted, thoughts haunted with her feelings for Rainstorm. Meanwhile, Stormpaw cracked his neck to prepare for the fight between Primroseshade, him, and Blackclaw. Psst, this would be easy! 15:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Blackclaw quietly made himself unknown, squeezing his large body into some thorns and ferns. The large patched tom narrowed his eyes at the apprentice and molly. Meanwhile, Squirrelpaw had been talking with Ravenbeak. "How is everything in the land of ShadowClan?" She asked. Ravenbeak shrugged, "all is well." 15:51, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong took a single poppy seed, hoping to comfort her aching belly. Poking her head out of the Medicine Cat den, she stared down at Rainstorm as he lay outside. "Are you coming back inside, or what?" Flamepaw let out a soft huff in response, no longer wishing to speak of the matter. He didn't like to talk behind the backs of others. 19:47, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay